


Forget-Me-Not

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in the Phantom Zone, Mon-El holds on to what he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget-Me-Not

In the Phantom Zone, all the world fades to gray. Less than gray: a blankness without even the concept of color. Mon-El knows that his clothing was red, but the word means nothing to him now, an echo of sound with no sense.

He has held on to one color alone in the endless blank void, one color when all others are gone. It is the color of the deep and cloudless sky that stretched over his head as he walked with his friend for a brief and sunlit space.

It is the color of a pair of eyes that smiled at him and called him brother for so short a time.

It is the color of the flowers like small blue stars they found, nestled in a shady corner of a field. Blue and blue and blue, the color of freedom and friendship and kindness. Now, in the Phantom Zone where all color fades away and all of life is pressed into nothingness, like flowers in a book, Mon-El holds that one color in his heart and will not let it go.

He whispers the name of the flower in a world where no sound can be heard: _forget-me-not._


End file.
